


Corvus's life

by AquilaBlack



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaBlack/pseuds/AquilaBlack
Summary: Hi, I am thinking of writing fanfiction about a muggle Hadrian potter and his boyfriend family moving to Quantico and Hadrian working for the BAU. and was wondering if you have any advice or suggestions on what I should add. and if anyone wants to help me write it I would be very happy. These are the notes I have so far.
Kudos: 1





	Corvus's life

Corvus’s life by Aquila Black  
Characters:  
Corvus Black, 16, omega.  
Cepheus Black, 10, little.  
Caelum Black, 6, little.  
Hadrian Potter, 20, Alpha.  
Notes prologue:  
• Their parents were murdered by a family friend when Corvus was 10. Nobody except them knows that their parents are dead.  
• When their parents were murdered Hadrian stabbed their killer before he could hurt any of the children.  
• They buried their parents in the backyard and planted flowers over their graves.  
• They pretend that their parents are still alive.  
• They sold their parents houses and put the money in their savings.  
• They send regular letters to their parents’ old friends.  
• Corvus works at a café and Hadrian is a recruit in the FBI academy.  
• Hadrian and Corvus have been saving and planning for a house in Quantico to be ready to be moved into when Hadrian graduates.  
• Hadrian has already been pre-assigned to the behavioural analysis unit or BAU for short.  
• Corvus takes care of Cepheus and Caelum. They stay at the café while Corvus works.  
• Corvus breastfeeds his little brothers.  
• Cepheus is mentally a toddler and Caelum is mentally a baby.  
• They like going up to nice customers and cuddling with some of them.  
• Customers love them and think their adorable.  
• The employees all keep an eye on them and with the help of regular customers, the boys are always safe at the café.  
• And if they are told not to interact with someone, they with some help by the employees and the regulars stay away.  
• When Hadrian got accepted into the academy, they began plans for building their dream house in Quantico.  
• It’s a big house with room for more children and guests. There is also a library, playroom and a nap room.  
• The nap room is filled with pillows, stuffies and blankets. The floor is covered with foam.  
• The library has books on everything from children’s books to books on criminology and anatomy.  
• There is a minimum of two bathrooms on each floor and some of the bedrooms have an attached bathroom.  
• Corvus is waiting on a phone call from Hadrian, telling him that the house is finished and that they can move to Quantico.  
• Most of their things are packed and waiting in a storage room in Quantico.  
• When Corvus finally received the call he immediately booked plane tickets to Virginia, packed the rest of their things, said goodbye to everyone at the café and travelled to Quantico.  
• The house was mostly finished, it just needed some furnishing and decorating, and it will be done.  
• After settling in and having a good night’s sleep, they went shopping for necessities and some extra things for the house.  
Notes day one:  
• The next morning a friend of Hadrian’s came to help transport things from the shops and back to the house. The only problem is that they didn’t have any car seats or strollers, so Corvus and his brothers had to take the bus to the baby store to buy the car seats and etc.  
• In addition bought them some clothes and toys for the babies. After they stopped for groceries on the way home.  
• When they got home Corvus first put away the groceries while Cepheus and Caelum explored the kitchen. While they were busy Corvus started a simple dinner of mac and cheese for him and Cepheus since Caelum’s stomach cannot handle solid food.  
• Corvus and Hadrian’s friend Ethan agreed that Ethan would come back later while the babies are asleep to fix the nursery and master bedroom. So that the most important rooms are ready for use.  
• If they got the time, they would begin with the living room. If only to put up a playpen. So Corvus could work on the house without being worried they would get in the way.  
• Later after putting Cepheus and Caelum to bed on a blow-up mattress in a guestroom by telling them a story and nursing them, Ethan came over.  
• They started with the nursery by putting together the cribs, changing table, closet, rocking chair and a bookshelf. Then they installed lights and a baby monitor.  
• After setting up the nursery, they moved on putting together the queen's sized bed for the master bedroom, they built both nightstands and the wardrobe. When they finished Ethan looked at the clock and realised how late it was and after checking on Corvus, Ethan decided they should end for then and continue the next day.  
• After Ethan left, Corvus went to the guestroom where Cepheus and Caelum were asleep and laid down with them.  
Notes day two:  
• The next morning Corvus woke up early and began finishing up the nursery by putting away everything they bought for the nursery the day before. Like clothes, diapers, pacifiers, books and some pictures. Then he went and got himself some breakfast before his brothers woke up.  
• After breakfast Corvus got the portable playpen set up so his brothers would be out of the way while he and Ethan set up the living room.  
• Just as he finished, he heard whimpering and went to the guestroom, where he found Caelum waking up. Corvus picked him up carefully without waking up Cepheus.  
• Corvus took Caelum to the nursey where he changed Caelum’s diaper and dresses him in day clothes.  
• Then Corvus takes Caelum to the kitchen where Corvus situates Caelum to nurse. After nursing, they stay in the kitchen cuddling and spending some one-on-one time together.  
• A little later Ethan arrived knocking on the door then coming in and finding them. they then move to the living room, where Ethan got started on the furnishing while Corvus put Caelum in the playpen before going to wake up Cepheus.  
• Corvus went into the guestroom and sat down next to Cepheus. He started to slowly wake him up, when Cepheus finally was awake, Corvus asked him if he wants big boy food or if he wanted to nurse. And he chooses to nurse.  
• So, after changing him they sat down and Cepheus nursed, before moving to the living room where Ethan was bringing in the sofa parts and Caelum was watching from the playpen. Corvus put Cepheus down in the playpen with Caelum.  
• Then Corvus started helping Ethan put the sofa parts together. Ethan decided to call his brother Aiden to help, he answered that he would be right over.  
• After a little bit Aiden arrived and began helping his brother. Ethan and Aiden suggested Corvus should take his brothers on a trip to the neighbourhood park.  
• They went to the park and started playing in the sandbox. There they met a boy named Jack. Jack was there with his mother Haley. Jack and Cepheus connected with each other fast. Caelum just wanted to cuddle with Corvus.  
• Cepheus and Jack had a lot of fun together. Corvus and Haley exchanged numbers so they could arrange playdates later, after a few hours Caelum was grumpy because he was both tired and hungry. Cepheus and jack were also beginning to be grumpy so, Haley and Corvus decided to end it there and say goodbye.  
• They split up and went home, the trip home was tiresome with two grumpy babies and he had decided to forgo the stroller, something he regrated greatly then.  
• When they finally got home after what felt like an eternity, Cepheus and Caelum were swiftly fed and put to bed for a nap in their new nursery. When they had dropped off into dreamland Corvus went into the living room to see how Ethan and Aiden had progressed while they were gone.  
• Corvus was impressed. Ethan and Aiden had almost finished with the living room except for the tv, which they were doing now. They convinced Corvus to take a nap while they finished and got everything hooked up.  
• They made sure to wake Corvus up before moving on to the next room, the playroom. It's attached to the living room by an open doorway.


End file.
